Of Secrets and Stories
by linschickrule101
Summary: We all have different sides to us, side friends never see, that only family get to see. But what happens when you have to work with both sets of people and Thanos is jumping into the mix as well? Well now Tony Stark has to juggle family, friends, business and evil monsters from other planets...all in a days work.
1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark sat back in his chair eyeing everyone around the large, black, circular table. Clint was standing toe to toe with Fury, waving his hands threateningly before the one eyed man. Romanoff was behind him, a hand upon his arm trying to calm him but secretly ready to jump in the fray.

Steve sat opposite the billionaire, elbows on the table and head in his hands. Tony swivelled his chair to glance at Dr Banner who stood against the door, arms crossed over his chest, glaring a hole into the other two occupants of the table. Tony followed the man's gaze with a sly smirk and eyed the two Gods sitting to his left. Thor sat closest to him, twisting his hands together glancing between the argument and the other occupants of the room. His brother was lounging in the chair, looking as though Christmas had come early amongst the chaos.

"I will not be anywhere near that monster!" Barton shouted. "I trust him as far as I can kick him!"

"But if this Thanos is real –" Fury started.

"Oh he is." Thor jumped in. "Our father –"

"Your Father." Loki added in, crossing his arms and averting his gaze.

"Father has fought him before. He is real and very dangerous. This threat must be taken seriously."

"I'm sorry Thor, but how can I trust the God of lies? And what is this based off?" Barton snapped back.

"Loki states that the Umber-ellia are the link." Thor told the room.

Loki rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Umbrella Thor. Umbrella is all I know." The room turned back to the ex-villain.

"As in the object?" Romanoff asked.

"I know not." Loki confessed. "All I know from my time under Thanos' command is that he had a plan involving something called Umbrella." Tony caught the glance between Fury and Agent Hill who was poised in the doorway of the meeting room. "From the information I managed to gleam Thanos already has connections with this Umbrella, a contract so to speak. Something they have offered him to control the majority of the population of Earth." Tony rocked back in his seat absorbing the Intel.

Fury gave a heavy sigh and glanced around the room. "It may take some time to search through this information. What control can you guarantee over Loki?" He turned to Thor.

The God of Thunder raised arm in the air flashing a silver bracelet locked around his wrist. "My brother cannot use his magic without my permission and cannot leave a distance of 30 feet from my presence." Loki gave a silent snarl at Thor, tightening his arms over his chest.

"In that case, while we search through the information we have; he shall have to stay with you all at Avengers Headquarters." The room erupted into shouts and swear words. "Enough!" Silence descended. "There is nothing else I can do with him. At least with you, you can ensure he behaves." Fury concluded turning from the two assassins and stalking from the room, Agent Hill hot on his heels.

Everyone in the room glanced suspiciously around before Tony broke the moment. "Well we might as well catch a flight back. I could murder a burger and a good night's sleep. I'm sure alcohol's included in there somewhere."

* * *

The ride back to the tower in the heli-plane was tense to say the least. Barton and Romanoff flew the plane with Dr Banner perched between the two seats. Rogers sat in the bench seat just behind Romanoff, slipping glances to the back of the plane. Tony sat in the centre of the plane on the opposite bench completely unfazed by the tension in the transport. Thor and Loki sat on his bench by the door.

Once the Plane landed on the platform at the top of the once Stark Tower, now the Avengers Tower/Stark R&D and general Stark Business Tower, the troop exited the transport and started down the stairs into the main Living room and Kitchenette.

"If it helps anyone I'll keep Loki and Thor on my floor and the rest can share Bruce's floor below?" Tony suggested as he pushed on the door into the Living room, the lights brightening before the group.

"Two hours late! It's a record; you're actually early." Everyone froze grouped in the doorway. A head poked up over the back of the long sofa and took in the group of heroes and villain. Tony dropped his arms to his side and lowered his head as the rest of the group took in the woman.

She swung to her feet, placing a bottle of larger onto the coffee table in front of the sofa. She was petite and slim in frame, dark curly hair cascading over her shoulders and framing a gentle heart shaped face. Large Hazel eyes flickered between each Avenger, a smirk gracing her bow shaped lips.

She stood in bare feet wearing suit pants and a plain black shirt, her suit jacket draped over the back of the sofa she had been stretched out on. She sashayed over to Tony and stood before him, standing a (not so) impressive 5 foot 2 inches tall in front of him; craning her neck up to look the Billionaire in the eye.

"Em..Avengers business? Couldn't avoid it?" he asked timidly, shying back from the petite woman. She narrowed his eyes at him and then launched herself at him, catching him around his neck. Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her round, both of them releasing a laugh. An honest smile graced his face as he dropped his head into her hair flowing over her shoulders. The woman pressed her face into his neck eyes closed.

A cough brought them both back before the Captain spoke up. "And what about Ms Potts?" He asked primly.

Stark barked a laugh as he gently placed the woman back on her feet and turned to Rogers, hugging the woman to his right side flush against his body. "Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America." He stated holding his palm out the super solider. "Spangles? My sister, Anubis Marcus."

The woman barked a similar laugh, leaned forward and extended her hand out to the man. Rogers blushed, stammered and took her hand; which she firmly shook. "Pleasure." She commented.

"Sister?" Natasha asked, mouth dropping open.

Tony then proceeded to introduce her to each of the Avengers. Once they reached Bruce she grasped his hand a moment longer and locked eyes with him. "An honour Doctor. I have loved your research papers on Radiation, in fact my company have been looking into its more direct uses in medical research." Bruce reddened around his cheeks and neck as she released his hand, muttering unintelligible words.

"Thor Odinson, God of Thunder." She reached a hand towards the muscle bound Asgardian but the behemoth had other ideas. He stepped forward catching her around her arms, lifted her clean off her feet and into a bear hug.

"Sister of Stark it is most pleasing to meet you." She patted him on the side as he lowered her back down.

"Wow if everyone greeted me like that I'd be swooning." She laughed rubbing her ribs, turning to the last individual. She extended her hand to Loki who grasped her fingers and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

"Believe me you have not met the best yet." He stated, drawing forth a bubble of musical laughter from the woman. Tony prickled slightly and stepped between the two.

"I don't remember you planning on swinging by." He told her.

"When do you ever?" she bit back. "Pepper arranged it. I've a lot of business these next few weeks, including business with you!" she prodded his chest. "But when do you ever remember your sister planning on visiting." She flung a hand to her forehead and swung away from her brother dramatically. He laughed, catching her from behind and pulling her back.

"You know my memory for these things." He stated, pulling her into a hug. "But this must be the expansion of the business into the States. Right?" he teased.

"So you do remember something's." She laughed, pushing him away, drifting back to the sofa and snatching up her bottle of Becks. She dropped back to the sofa and swung her legs up. "It's been an 18 hour flight and I am shattered. Go do what you need to. I'm going to finish this and crawl into my bed." Motioning to the bottle in her hand.

"Hang on." Natasha said stepping up to the back of the sofa, peering over to the woman. "You sound nothing like Stark."

Both siblings sighed. "They act alike." Clint dropped in.

"She was raised in England. Hence the accent." Tony elaborated.

Bruce shuffled closer. "Anubis? As is A&D United?" Anubis flashed a smile at him.

"Oh I like this one." She swung up onto her knees, elbows planted onto the back to the sofa. "The very same. We are expanding into the Sates, making business contacts between well established companies already here. Including Stark Industries."

"But if you're his sister, how come you don't co-own Stark Industries?" Natasha interrogated.

"I wasn't in the Will." She replied seriously. Steve and Bruce shifted uncomfortably. The two women stared each other down.

"Well let's get your rooms sorted. Bruce why don't you take Romanoff, Barton and Stars and Stripes down to your floor? I'll get Reindeer Games and Gladiator set up, up here." Bruce led the way to the elevator and pushed the button for down while Stark led the two Gods to the right hand corridor, pointing out two rooms with doors facing each other across the corridor. "Not too much distance I hope?" he asked them.

Loki glared at both men and stomped into the room, back turned awaiting the sliding door to close. "It is more than satisfactory Son of Howard." Thor replied, pulling the man into a bone crushing hug. "Good dreams Friend Stark." He finished, walking into the remaining room.

Tony hugged his ribs as he returned to the living room, in time to see his sister place her empty bottle onto the kitchenette bench. They smiled at each other. She stopped before him, pulled him down into a hug and dropping a kiss on his cheek. "Night Tone." She said, slipping past him and heading down the other corridor to her spare room.

"Will you still be here for the anniversary?" he asked quietly, still facing into the living room.

She stopped, just out of his sight. "I plan on flying back home for it." She whispered back.

"I'll be coming with you." He replied, just as softly.

"Thank you." Then she carried onto the end of the corridor and turned left into a bedroom.

Tony wandered over to the large expanse of windows and gazed out, not quite seeing the view. Lost in his thoughts of asking his sister how much more she knew. Suddenly very unsure of bringing her into this or sending her away from this.

* * *

Well drop me a review and let me know what you think of this idea. It's been clawing at my brain for a while now, so I had to get it down on screen.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day; late morning found the Avengers plus Loki gathered in the large Living room and Kitchenette. Clint and Banner were stood as far away from Loki as humanly possible while Tony was quite happy sitting next to the God at the Kitchen bench.

"What do we do with him?" Natasha asked.

"We could lock him in the boiler room." Barton piped up. Thor threw him a dark glare.

"How does that bracelet work?" Tony asked, directing his question more toward Loki. Thor of course answered.

"I give instructions to it and it affects my brother depending upon the instruction."

"So you tell it to hurt the little prick and it will?" Barton asked hopefully. Steve shot him a glare this time.

"I was thinking of instructing it to confine your brother to this tower. He's free to wander anywhere that isn't behind a locked door. And can do as he pleases so long as no one gets hurt." He paused a moment before adding. "Physically, psychologically or emotionally."

The room paused in thought. Thor was the first to instantly agree and after some silent debate Natasha and Clint were the last two to agree. "Great. Muscle man, you sort that and cover all loop holes. And Loki..." The God turned his attention to him. "If you want to be anywhere that is locked either ask my permission, or JARVIS' permission."

"Who?"

"_That would be me Mr Laufeyson."_ Both Gods started up at the disembodied voice.

"JARVIS. My AI. Kind of a butler, he runs the house and watches over everything. Need anything, then ask him."

"Well then JARVIS. Pray tell where is the sister of Tony Stark this fine morning?" Several glares were sent his way, which of course he completely ignored.

"_Doctor Marcus left early this morning. If you wish to know where then Miss Potts should be able to answer that."_

"Anubis has Pepper sorting her meetings out too?" Steve blurted out.

"Anubis doesn't even have a personal assistant. Somehow my dearest sister organises all of that side of business, as well as her research, board meetings and press stuff. Only thing she has is her secretary who fields her calls and mail." Tony chuckled. "She leaves her schedule with Pepper so I can sort lunches, dinners and trips out with her."

"How often do you two meet up?" Bruce asked, scooting a little closer to the group. Still eyeing Loki with much distrust.

"Not as often as I'd like, but we're both running successful and well sort after companies."

"So what does this A&D United do?" Steve asked.

"Medical research, Genetical research, engineering and technology research."

"So if she didn't inherit your fathers company, how did she end up with A&D?" Natasha asked.

"Her husband." Tony answered, eyes casting down to the bench top. "He was a great man."

"Was?" Natasha asked. Tony ignored the question, standing with his plate and dropping it into the sink.

"Well guys, a lot of work to do. Must get on." And with that he jumped into the elevator and left.

"Touchy subject." Loki smirked, getting to his feet and wandering over to the elevator as well.

"Where are you going?" Clint snapped.

"To explore. Curiosity has got me, and I must satisfy it." With the two mischief makers gone the rest of the team split up, Barton and Romanoff going off to do research for Fury on Thanos, Rogers to the gym, Thor to the kitchen and Bruce to his private lab.

* * *

By early evening the gang plus Loki where all back in the kitchen sorting dinner.

"_Sir, Ms Potts is looking for you."_ The elevator binged and Pepper walked out, brushing off the sight of so many heroes and one villain. She dropped some papers before Tony and began pointing to different areas for him to sign. She slowly leant into his side until his arm slipped around her waist while still signing. Once that was done she gathered the papers back up but left one still before him.

"There's an extra copy on your file and JARVIS has one too."

"Thanks Pepper." They exchanged a brief kiss before she turned and left.

"Is Ms Potts not joining us tonight?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, she's just gone to drop the papers off. She knows now that you leave papers around here and something bad happens to them." Tony answered, still glancing over the sheet.

"Something interesting?" Loki asked nosily.

"Anubis' schedule." He said absentmindedly. Loki slyly leaned over the bench and glanced over the paper. Clint was so close to poking him in the ribs with a sharp knife if Natasha hadn't of reached out and removed it from his grasp.

"How is that even humanly possible?" Tony glanced up suddenly realising who was talking to him.

"Hey!" he snapped, pulling the paper back. "She has a lot to do."

"So how many companies is she making contracts with?" Natasha asked.

"Today was Carlinton group; drug company who specialise in antibiotics. Vanic group; specialise in transport vehicles. And she's currently having dinner with Apple; computer group." He clarified each point for the sake of Steve, Loki and Thor.

"What's she doing with Stark Group?" Bruce asked.

"Medical research and Genetic research."

"You don't have anything to do with Genetics though."

"We are now. She needs the contacts to manage the project. It's what she specialises in, but with so many complex projects on the go she needs to share the info around and get more people managing different aspects of it."

"And what of this name, A&D?" Thor questioned.

"God is this the inquisition?" Tony sighed. "Stands for Antoinette and David. Is that food done yet?" turning to watch Clint and Steve cooking.

"What is the meaning behind those names?" Asked Thor, not quite catching on that Tony was avoiding the subject.

"It's her daughter's and Husband's names." Natasha answered, shocking Tony.

"Should have guessed you'd start researching all about her."

"You'd be surprised what we found." She looked to Clint who turned away quickly.

"Yeah it's kinda hard to delete that sort of info off the net." The rest of the room watched the action back and forth, feeling the tension rising.

"You know she has a meeting with SHIELD on Monday?" Tony started, turning back to the schedule that had been crushed slowly in his hand. He groaned.

"What the hell is she doing?" he snarled, jumping to his feet.

"Defence project apparently. She's going to sort advanced bullet proof vests, computer security and update our transport vehicles." Tony paced the room.

"Tell Fury it's off. No way! She is not going anywhere near him. No doubt you've told that bastard and he'll want to get her." Natasha stood in front of Stark halting his pacing.

"He would have already found out. And apparently she's already sent over some stuff to explain her past, her way of gaining his trust." Tony froze. "No, I haven't seen it. But Fury claims that it does in fact clear her of suspicion to him." He released his breath in relief.

"Just what are you talking about?" Both turned to Steve.

"Nothing." They answered, shared a surprised glance and laughed.

* * *

After dinner had been consumed they all gathered around in the Living room and watched some movies. Loki and Thor were sat to the far left in two separate seats. Tony and Pepper were next to them at one end of the sofa while, curled up together while Bruce was sat at the other end. Natasha and Barton shared the two seater and Steve had the remaining chair.

They had just finished their second movie and were starting on the third when JARVIS interrupted.

"_Doctor Marcus has returned"_ Tony glanced at his watch; 11:30pm, and then turned his attention to the lift doors. A ping and the doors opened, reviling the petite brunette. Suit pants and a cream shirt this time, jacket in one hand over her shoulder, open toed stilettos in the other.

She slid into the room, crossing without a sound. Shoes and jacket were tossed down the corridor to her room and then she continued to the sofa. She placed two hands on Tony's head, ruffled his hair, laid her hands flat and dropped her cheek down upon her hands.

"Pep, I'm using Tony for my pillow. 'K with you?" She muttered around a yawn.

"That bad?" she asked.

"What is it with you Americans? Japan, straight down to business and they tell it how it is. England, quick pleasantries, down to business and all problems sorted straight away. You guys? It's like playing a table tennis match. What the fuck!" Tony chuckled, reaching a hand up blindly and pattered her head.

"We'll make it easy tomorrow, won't we Pepper." Anubis raised her head and removed her hands.

"Thank you, there is a God!"

"Yes, there's two right here." Loki threw in. All glared at him and Anubis laughed, broken only by another yawn.

"Well on that note, I shall bid all humans, Gods, Assassins, Genius', Super Soldiers and Pepper a good night."

"Wait." Steve jumped up. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Hardly anything, but I can't be arsed to cook now."

Steve came round to her, grasped her arm gently and led her over to his seat. "There's left overs. You sit and I'll fetch it over." He hurried off to the kitchenette while Anubis dropped into his seat.

"Wow, didn't know you had a maid as well as a butler." She muttered, setting Tony, Clint and Loki openly laughing, while Natasha Pepper and Bruce tried to smother theirs. Thor just looked confused.

Steve returned and handed her a plate of left overs and a bottle of the same larger she had been drinking the day before, looking everything like a dog looking for praise. She smiled kindly at him and gave a 'thank you'.

"Wait, this is your seat." She realised, standing back up.

"No I insist." He glanced around the room. "I'll just sit on the floor." She shook her head with a sigh.

"I'm small." She replied, catching the super soldier by the arm and surprising him with her strength. She managed to pull him down into the seat as she dropped into it. He suddenly found the room very warm as he found his hips against hers. She perched her bottle on the arm rest, raised her feet onto the seat cushion and folded her legs, dropping her knees over his thighs.

His face went redder and she seemed completely oblivious as she tucked into the food. Titters and giggles passed around the room before the movie started up. Steve just sat rigid with his hands hovering slightly in the air, unsure as to what to do with them.

Just as the opening sequence started he could have sworn he heard a muffled 'welcome to the twenty first century Lad.'

* * *

Slow start and it might take a while to build up, but bare with me. This will be going somewhere.

Usual rules

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Well 3rd Chapter. I'm trying not to rush this too much, (trying to lead it to the main story) but there needs to be various revelations brought into this bit by bit.

Hope you enjoy

* * *

Bruce stumbled out of the lift, glancing back for some invisible object he tripped over. He caught sight of Pepper sitting at the kitchen bench with a cup of coffee. He greeted her and helped himself to some coffee. He sat opposite her and eyed the stack of papers.

"Contracts for Anubis. What are you up to today?"

"Going over some schematics with Tony."

"Is he going to remember our lunch date?" They both turned to Anubis. She wore baggy jeans low on her hips with a chain belt with the edge of it lucked into her pocket. A v neck T shirt with the slogan 'it's not showing off'.

"It would probably be best to collect him for lunch." Bruce commented. He poured her a cup and handed it to her.

"Thank you Doctor Banner."

"Bruce, please."

"Only if you'll call me Anubis." Pepper sat watching the exchange with a secret smirk on her face.

There came heavy footsteps along the corridor, preceding the behemoth that was Thor.

"Wonderful news!" he boomed. "Lady Jane Foster is joining us tonight! She will be staying the rest of the week!" he strode over, scooped Bruce off his feet and into a bear hug.

"Good for you!" Bruce gasped. "She here for a visit?" he asked once steady on his feet again, scooping up his mug of coffee.

"She says she's here to view a possible contract to work here."

Pepper frowned, checking over her phone. "I've got nothing on here in my schedule."

"That's because I've asked her here." All eyes turned to the petite brunette. "I've a project that Tony and I have held very close to the chest. I figured she was best suited to take the main research on it."

"Glorious days!" Thor smacked her on the shoulder; a gesture that was clearly meant to be friendly, but nearly launched her across the room. Bruce caught her around the waist as she stumbled near him. Once she got her feet under her they both glanced at each other. Bruce swiftly removed his hand with a murmured apology and the set off for the lift.

Thor turned and cried something about telling his brother as he hurried back to their rooms.

Anubis settled on the stool next to Pepper and pulled the papers towards her. She pulled down a pair of orange lensed glasses off her head and slipped them over her eyes. Bruce dared a glance back and saw the two women huddled close. Anubis had a green see through plastic ruler in her hand. He lingered his gaze for longer than necessary then stepped into the lift. Just as he turned away she turned to glance back.

* * *

Bruce and Tony had sat for a few hours going over the specs for a new Iron Man suit that could be used in the upper atmosphere and beyond. He had brought Bruce in to look over shielding from radiation found in space.

They had worked in relative silence except for brief exchanges on ideas. Bruce finished the last calculation and set JARVIS to calibrate the odds and errors. He swivelled his chair around and faced Stark.

"So...how did your sister end up in England?"

Tony glanced up, pondered a moment and then set aside the object he had been tinkering with; turning his attention to the Doctor.

"Well..." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I was nine year old when she was born, dad had seemed disappointed that she was born a girl. But mom was thrilled." He paused again, fiddling with his hands. "When she was four, it became apparent that she was struggling to read and write. But instead of getting her checked by someone, he decided he would send her away instead. Howard gave one of our Nanny's money and sent her back to her home country. A year later they both died...not long after that her public school nurse discovered she was Dyslexic." Bruce sat back, absorbing the information.

"They gave her coloured glasses and a different coloured ruler. She uses it to focus on the words as a sentence as opposed to jumping around the page. She writes with green ink to help her focus her writing too. Still she often writes entire sentences and words backwards." Bruce nodded.

"Very extreame case."

"Yeah, but with that extra help she quickly surpassed her peers. By the time she was thirteen Cambridge University had offered her a scholarship. Obediah refused to pay any money to her or the nanny, so they both got by with what they had. She went to College, passed in two years with a BSc in Biology, Physics and Chemistry. She then went on to do her PHD, skipping her Masters. When she was seventeen she met Doctor David Marcus, one whorl wind romance later and she was a Doctor, a senior work college for Marcus' father's company and they were engaged. She married at nineteen, gave birth to a beautiful girl and six month later she became a widow."

"What happened?" Bruce asked timidly.

"He was born with a genetic disease. It took over not long after Anubis and him met."

"And their daughter? Where is she?" Tony stared down at the table, sombre and serious. Bruce suddenly felt guilty. "It's ok. I don't need to know."

"No, it's just...a difficult topic." He took a deep breath and scrubbed his face. Bruce stared in shock as he realised Tony had tears in his eyes. "Not long after David's death, Anubis took over his role as manager of genetics and medical research. She slowly noticed her daughter showing the same symptoms, took her in for tests and they discovered she had the same disease, but much worse."

Bruce gasped. "She made it her mission to cure her daughter. She was given four years to live, by that time, Anubis and her team had her on a treatment to extend her life. By the time she was eight –" Tony stopped suddenly.

A long and sullen silence lingered in the room. Bruce reached out for his hand. "Tony?" he started out of his thoughts.

"She died when she was ten. The new treatment, her cure didn't stop it. That was four years ago. Anubis left the company not long after and started up A&D United. She does it in their memory. Lives each day for them." Bruce nodded dumbly, ignoring the tears in his eyes, ignoring the single tear that slid down Starks face. The man turned away, brushed the tear away and stared at his iron man suits.

"I'm sorry...is that why she spends so much time on genetical research?"

"Yeah, she couldn't cure them, but she still tries to cure the world." The two sat for a while, talking gently of David and Antoinette. Bruce discovered that their daughter was named after Tony, he was bother her uncle and her godfather. That every school holiday the pair would come and stay with Tony. The fact that he had a separate family was strange; a private life was even stranger.

By the time the two had calmed down they were back working on the schematics, testing ideas on simulations. Tony was clearly more subdued, less cutting with his remarks and just radiated melancholy.

Bruce, having better hearing thanks to big green, heard the slight scrap of the workroom door as it opened. He glanced back to see Anubis slid in and creep across the room. Catching Bruce's eye she signalled for silence. She stopped right behind Tony's chair and slowly brought her hands down, hovering over his shoulders.

"What you doing?" she asked, slamming her hands down. With a girly squeal Tony launched clean out of his seat and was nearly half way across the desk before he stopped and got a hold of himself.

Anubis and Bruce were doubled over laughing hard. "What...was that...scream?" Bruce asked, doubled over the bench clutching his stomach.

"Oh God!...You took off...like..." she trailed off as she fell back onto the sofa in the corner of the room. Crying with laughter she looked to the ceiling, "JARVIS? Send that to my personal files please."

"_Already done Dr Marcus."_ JARVIS replied.

Tony climbed down off the desk with a huff, giving evil looks to the two scientists. All that succeeded in doing was making the two laugh even harder. Tony stomped over to Anubis and slapped her over the head. He dropped onto the seat next to her; a faint smiled slipping onto his lips.

"So are we doing lunch then?" she asked, wiping the tears away. Tony reached out and put her in a head lock, ruffling her hair.

"Sure thing midget." He let her go and pulled her up by an arm.

"Oh Bruce I was wondering if you were free for lunch tomorrow?" she turned to the Doctor.

"Em...I've got nothing planned."

"Great. I have a project you might be interested in. A consultants job so to speak." Bruce just nodded, his mouth refusing to work. "Great. I'll grab you once I'm done with Doctor Foster tomorrow."

Tony and her exited the room, leaving Bruce alone. He dropped onto the sofa, leaned back and covered his face. A frustrated groan escaped his lips. "What the hell Bruce!" he scolded himself. "Best friends sister, off limits."

* * *

The lift doors closed behind the two Starks and descended down. Lunch had been a simple affair and was spent mostly talking about how each other were and what they had done since they had last seen each other. "So you're bringing Bruce into one of your projects?" Tony questioned.

"He's the expert in radiation. He's perfect for that project."

"Oh I'm not doubting that. I'm just wondering if there's perhaps something more?" he nudged her with his elbow.

A faint blush crepted along her cheeks. "Haven't a clue what you mean."

The lift stopped and the doors slid open. Tony cast her a sceptical look and exited first. "I trust that Pepper told you there were three floors to you and your teams. This is you Chem labs." He waved a hand out with a flourish.

Anubis beamed and set off along the corridor, peering through the glass walls. Tony trailed after her, extracting a set of cards from his pocket and handed them to her. She picked one out and went to the door of the first lab, swiping the card reader and entering the door once it slid back.

"Three rooms in all. This one and the one next to it, and the larger one opposite." Tony clarified, watching his sister wander around the room, opening cupboard doors, examining machinery and gliding her hands across work benches. Tony could see the scientist in her becoming giddy with joy.

They continued through the other two rooms in silence. Once all had been seen they talked again. "The two I've picked will love this. They're doing the Polymer study, trying to advance the uses for material and chemical uses."

"Yeah, the team I've picked are really excited. When will your two get here?"

"Next week. Tuesday I think. With the rest of the."

They wandered back to the lift and Tony asked which floor she wanted to see next. "Physics floor. I want to see it first so I can give Dr. Foster the tour tomorrow. She's going to be one of the hardest to enlist, but we really need her on this one. Also some of the kit I want Dr. Banner to lead with should be down there."

Tony pressed the button and nodded in agreement. "Physics floor is in the basement." He explained as the lift descended once more.

They examined that floor in the same way, both of them getting excited at the prospects of the projects and the potential behind them. Once they both settled down again they stepped back into the lift and travelled to the final floor.

Anubis stepped off first and walked the corridor. One side held a large room filled with a huge electron microscope. Two benches were set beside the machine, one with a computer screen to view the samples and the other was bare. She turned to the other side which was split into two labs. One was a bare room with a small desk and nothing else; she swiped her card and stepped in. The lights came on at a dim level. She stopped in front of the desk, pulled a memory stick from her pocket and pressed it into a slot on the desk. Dozens of screens materialised in the air around her all covered in writing, equations and diagrams. Tony was leaning against the back glass wall watching her.

"These are the projects we have at the minute." She explained, still turned to the screens before her. "I figured I'd take your team through the work we've done so far. We have six of these potential cures in the final stages of testing. So long as there are no adverse reactions to the participants, then we'll be marketing these cures with in the year." She waved a hand and several of the screens vanished.

"Another three have just finished the cellular tests. And another two are near a cure. But we have at least another twenty on the cards, and there's just too much for us to manage. But I daren't slow down the progress, every cure is as important as the next."

Tony pushed off the wall and watched as three further screens disappeared without prompting, leaving just one screen. Tony stopped beside Anubis. "Is that the cure you were –"

"Yes." She cut him off. "If they hadn't lied to me, if I hadn't wasted all that time...I might have had this cure done for her." Tony wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You never knew sis." He reminded her. "You had no reason to doubt them. I sure as hell don't blame you. Antoinette never blamed you. And I'm sure Dave never would have." She heaved sigh, slipping out from under his arm and trailed back to the door.

Tony followed her to the last room. She pressed a hand to the door and looked in. The door opened into a tiny box room with another door that led into a larger room. "Is all the PPE sorted?"

Tony pointed to the corner of the small box room where full body suits were hanging up against the main wall and stacks of goggles, boxes of gloves, shoes covers and face masks were. A small door covered shoot was in the wall with an incinerator label across the handle.

"I'm more than satisfied with the set up Mr Stark." She proclaimed, holding her hand out to her brother. He laughed, took her hand and pulled her into a hug. She responded in kind.

"Damn!" she cried, catching sight of her watch. "I've got dinner with Rhodey in an hour." She made a dash for the lift. Tony hurried after her.

"Dinner with Rhodey?" he asked.

"Yeah." She glanced at Tony scowling at his look. "It's a business dinner. Possible contract for the future, nothing else." She elaborated. He narrowed his eyes trying to read her. "Seriously Tony, pack it in." She smacked him on the shoulder.

* * *

Dinner that night was a rambunctious affair once more, with Jane Foster packed between Steve and Thor and Darcy between Tony and Steve. Pepper had once again joined them. Once all was devoured and the dishes swiftly cleaned everyone gathered around the large TV with 3D glasses on. After much debate it was decided to play Avatar for the benefit of the two gods and the super solider.

Half way through the movie JARVIS interrupted. _"Col. Rhodes and Dr. Marcus have arrived."_ Tony jumped to his feet and hurried to the bar. Thor and Steve stepped up and pulled a twin seat sofa from the back wall and pushed it beside the larger sofa.

Anubis and Rhodey stepped off the lift and were greeted by a chorus of hellos. They both laughed and went over to Tony who was mixing drinks behind the bar. Anubis still had her arm linked through Rhodey's as they both took the offered drinks. She released her hold as the two men exchanged brief hugs. She turned back to the group and sashayed her way to the seats.

Steve, Loki and Bruce all gazed at her as she stepped into the light. She wore a knee length strap dress, coloured a deep blue. It had a cut down the middle to her belly button, but was oddly tasteful and still modest. As she dropped onto the spare sofa she kicked off her deep blue strap stilettos and sank back. Steve, who was closest, passed her a pair of 3D glasses.

Rhodey came over and dropped down beside her blocking Steve from sight. Tony did some quick introductions of Rhodey and a brief introduction between Dr. Foster and Anubis. The two reached forward, shook hands and exchanged a brief greeting. After that they all settled down to continue the movie.

Rhodey and Anubis sat with their heads close together, whispering back and forth and setting off into fits of giggles. Tony just shook his head and kept throwing pop corn at them both. Over all the rest of the night was very relaxed and laid back, something of an oddity for the Avengers Tower.

* * *

Well Like? hate? Any suggestions of things to add in? You guys direct the direction of these stories, any in-put is always valued.

R&R


End file.
